As is known, decorative paper, such as wallpaper, is ordinarily sold with the use of sample books. The customer must thumb through the sample books until an appealing wallpaper design is reached. It is then necessary for a salesperson to take an identifying number from the sample of wallpaper in the display book and locate in inventory the corresponding rolls of wallpaper.
Recently, attention has been given to merchandizing wallpaper on a serve-yourself basis in much the same manner as a food supermarket. That is, the concept is to permit the customer to browse around a store and pick rolls of wallpaper or other decorative material directly from bins. A problem arises, however, as to how to display samples of the various wallpapers within the bins without the necessity for sample books.